Destiny Awaits
by Aria184
Summary: Prue is dead; Piper has finally put her life back together with her family. Things are looking up, until she realizes that the Source has plans of his own…
1. Beginnings

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Charmed.

**Summary: **Prue is dead; Piper has finally put her life back together with her family. Things are looking up, until she realizes that the Source has plans of his own…

**Author's Notes: **Please remember to review! Thanks!Also, in your reviews, share what stories you have written, and I will include them in my Author's Notes at the beginning of each chapter. Thanks! (I don't have enough time to go through each signed review and see which fan fictions you wrote on Charmed. – So remember to tell me what stories you have written! Thanks!)

_A few days after Prue's death:_

_Piper sat in the corner of her room, just rocking herself as tears streamed down her face, "I can't….I can't….I can't…." Leo orbed into the room, "Piper, it's time. The funeral starts in about an hour. We have to go." Piper looked at Leo, so handsome in his black tux. She didn't want to go to the funeral; she didn't want to admit to herself that Prue was gone for good. "No. I can't…I just can't." Leo walked over to her, and rubbed her back, "I know it is hard, but we have to go." Piper stared at the blank wall a few feet ahead, "No." Leo started to pull Piper up, but she openly refused, "No. You healed the wrong sister, and now Prue is dead." She began to cry hysterically, and hit Leo against his chest, "Leave me alone! Now!" Leo looked hurt, but knew how much pain she was in, "Piper…Don't do this." Piper looked at Leo, "What? Do what, Leo? Cry for my dead sister?" Leo looked shocked, "Of course you can mourn Piper, but shutting your husband out is not the way to do it." He gently hugged her, "Piper…Everything is going to be OK." Piper shook her head, "How, Leo?...How?" Leo shook his head, "We will get through this together, deal?" _

**A few months after Prue's funeral:**

**Destiny Awaits**

"Phoebe!" called Piper from the bottom of the stairs. She was beautifully dressed in a tight, strapless dress. Piper looked at the clock for the fourth time in the last half hour, "Come on Phoebe! We are going to be late!" 

Piper tapped her foot impatiently, and then heard a voice behind her. She quickly turned around, and saw a very handsome man staring at her with blue eyes, "Hey handsome." Leo laughed, "Well, if you insist…" He smiled suggestively as he wrapped his arms around her waist, and swayed to inaudible music. Piper laughed, "L-e-o…" 

Phoebe came down the stairs in a long, baby-blue silky dress. She smiled warmly at her brother-in-law, "Sorry, am I late?" Piper smiled, and then rolled her eyes, "As if you didn't know!" Phoebe stopped at the bottom of the stairs, "Cole! We are going to be late!" Cole hurried out of their bedroom with his tux jacket halfway on, and his tie undone. 

"Sorry, I know I am late, but I just cannot get this stupid tie fixed." Phoebe put her hand to her mouth to stifle her laugh, "Come here. Let me do it." Cole went over to Phoebe, and kissed her lightly, "That's why I love you." Phoebe straightened his tie with her white, gloved hand, and then looked into his deep blue eyes. She blushed a deep crimson red, and then hid her face a little behind her long, brown silky hair. Cole looked longingly at Phoebe, and pushed her hair behind her ears. Piper and Leo glanced at each other, each hoping that they could separate Phoebe and Cole before they made passionate love right then and there in the middle of the hallway. Piper cleared her throat, "Ahem…Let's go; we are going to be late!" Leo softly laughed, and wrapped his black-sleeved arm around Piper's slender waist. 

Piper reached her hand out for Phoebe to take, and Phoebe quietly giggled, "This is going to be so much fun!" She then smiled, and slipped her small hand into Cole's strong grasp. He gently squeezed her hand, and then Leo looked around at everybody, "Ready to go?" Everyone nodded their heads slightly. They disappeared in a brilliant blue/white light, as Leo orbed them to Paris for a romantic evening. 

**Author's Notes:** Enjoy this chapter? Please review! The next few chapters will be longer, and a lot more action will be in them. Remember to review! Thanks!


	2. Paris

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Charmed.

**Summary: **Prue is dead; Piper has finally put her life back together with her family. Things are looking up, until she realizes that the Source has plans of his own…

**Author's Notes: **Please remember to review! Thanks!Also, in your reviews, share what stories you have written, and I will include them in my Author's Notes at the beginning of each chapter. Thanks! (I don't have enough time to go through each signed review and see which fan fictions you wrote on Charmed. – So remember to tell me what stories you have written! Thanks!) If you have enough time, check out another Charmed fan fiction I wrote, _An Unexpected Future._ Thanks!

**Destiny Awaits**

Leo orbed out of the manor with Piper, Phoebe, and Cole. He took them to the most romantic city he could think of – Paris. They orbed into a spacious hotel room, with a balcony that faced the Eiffel Tower. There was also an adjoining room that looked very much the same. The two rooms had the same pink, satin curtains, blowing in the breeze from the open balcony door. Phoebe swayed a little on her feet from the orb, but then controlled herself. She gasped when her eyes fell on the Eiffel Tower, confidently standing against the black night outside the balcony door. She put her hand to her ruby lips and then pointed a shaking finger at the Eiffel Tower. "It's beautiful," she whispered. Cole nodded his head in agreement, "It is, and - " He turned and faced her. Cole looked into her eyes, " – I am so happy I can share this moment with you." She smiled warmly and could not help noticing how his deep blue eyes twinkled whenever he looked at her.

            Cole took her gloved hand and led her onto the Balcony. He wrapped his strong arms gently around her waist, and leaned forward until his side of his face touched her soft, silky skin, and whispered in her ear, "I love you, and I will love you forever." 

            Phoebe turned around to look into his eyes. Cole took her left hand, and bent down on one knee. He reached inside his tux jacket, and his fingers nervously fumbled for the box that held the diamond ring. His fingers lightly touched the velvet, black box, and he pulled it out of his pocket. Cole looked at it for a few seconds, and then slowly opened the box. Phoebe gasped and looked at the engagement ring and then looked into Cole's gleaming face.

            As he slipped the ring onto Phoebe's small finger, he said for her ears alone, "I love you, and I will always love you, past death, past everything; I want to spend eternity with you." Cole looked at Phoebe's tear-stricken face, and assumed her tears were of happiness. She put her right hand to her lips, and turned a deathly pale. Cole wiped her wet cheek with the back of his hand, and whispered in her ear, "What did you see?" She looked at him with a blank stare, almost as if she had hidden herself from the world inside her mind. Cole waved his hand in front of her face, but she didn't stir a bit.

            Cole spun on his heels, and saw that Leo and Piper were watching him. He realized that they had heard everything, from his utters of 'I love you' to his proposal. Piper had her hand up to her mouth, and her eyes and nose were pink. Leo was smiling, with his arm around Piper's tiny waist. Cole looked at Piper, and gave her an exasperated look. He turned back towards Phoebe, and gently clasped his hand onto the side of her arm. With his available hand, he waved it in front of her face a few times. Again, he looked into her eyes, and noticed the blank stare. He looked at Piper again, and she almost froze. She had never seen that much fear in his eyes before, and it scared her. She walked over to Cole, and gently put her hand on his arm, with a comforting look in her eyes. He let his hold go on Phoebe, and he turned his back towards them. Piper thought she saw him wiping away tears, but she shook her head, clearing the thought away, and reasoned with herself, 'Cole doesn't cry…' 

            Piper looked into Phoebe's eyes, just as Cole had done before, and realized why he was so scared. It was as if she didn't see Piper and Cole at all. Piper quickly looked up to the room to search for her husband's gentle face. She looked into his eyes, "Phoebe's acting really weird…she's gone…" Leo furrowed his brows in confusion, and then walked over to Phoebe. He called her name a few times, and when he didn't get a response, he shook her – hard, and screamed her name. When he still didn't get a response, he held his hands a few inches from her face, and scrunched up his face in concentration. After a few minutes of concentration, a healing blue/white glow emitted from his hands. Phoebe gasped, and Leo gulped in a mouthful of air, and stumbled backwards. Piper was at his side in a heartbeat, trying to keep him from falling to the floor; he was exhausted. As Phoebe snapped out of it, and tilted forward a little bit, Cole ran to steady her. Bruises started appearing on her body, and before she passed out, she looked into his gorgeous eyes, and let out a word that chilled Cole right to the bone, "Source!" ****

**Author's Notes: **I know I promised it would be longer, but be nice. I am trying to put in as much detail as I can, and it is slowly driving me mad…I like to get to the point! Anyways, please remember to write me a review and tell me what you think. Also, don't forget to check out my other story, _An Unexpected Future_." Thanks! (Oh, and please don't forget to tell me what Charmed stories you have written! Thanks! J) 


End file.
